Destinos cruzados
by KanoyS
Summary: Si tu destino se encuentra atado a una persona, por más que intentes huir, éste te alcanzará y te hará caer en las redes de un amor tan intenso, que nada ni nadie podrá disolver.


Buenas... Este es el prólogo de una pequeña idea que ha estado cruzando por mi cabeza los últimos días. Esta parte va narrada por Sesshomaru, aunque el resto de la historia, en su mayoría, será narrada por Kagome. Espero sus comentarios respecto a su apreciación. Gracias por leer :) ..

Prólogo.

-No.

-Anda.

-No.

-Anda, Sessho. Por favor- insistió por milésima vez, en esta ocasión poniendo ojitos de cachorro y haciendo puchero.

-Ya te dije que no mil veces, Rin. No iré a esa fiesta. Punto y final- por mi parte, dando por terminada la conversación.

-Sessho… En verdad me gusta este chico. Y si tú no vas, papá y mamá no me dejaran ir. Por favor- era su última carta. Conocía perfectamente esa expresión de tristeza y aflicción, era su as bajo la manga cuando de verdad quería algo y yo me negaba con igual insistencia.

-¡Argh!... De acuerdo- Pronuncio finalmente, teniendo ya a una muy, muy feliz Rin colgada de mi cuello.

-Te Amo Sesshomaru, eres el mejor primo del mundo- pronuncia ella besando mi mejilla.

-Ya, ya… Ándate. Si a las 10 no estás lista me iré a mi depa y me olvidaré de tu dichosa fiesta- Amenazo, sabiendo de sobra lo mucho que se tardaba esa chiquilla en arreglarse.

-Estaré lista. Te lo prometo- gritó ya corriendo hacia su alcoba. Sólo tendría una hora y tenía mucho que hacer.

Suspiré con desgana, sabiendo desde el principio que luchaba una batalla perdida. Nunca había sido capaz de negarle nada a esa pequeña mocosa.

Salí de mi ensimismado pesar cuando la carcajada de Inuyasha llegó a mis oídos. Él estaba en la puerta del estudio, riéndose burlonamente de mi.

-Por tu culpa está tan consentida y caprichosa- mencionó el mayor de los hermanos apenas pudo dejar de reír, entrando al estudio de su padre que en ese momento ocupaba yo.

-Lo sé, pero por alguna razón, no logro negarle nada… A pesar de todo es buena chica. Supongo que si supiera lo contrario, no la dejaría salir de casa- digo en mi defensa.

-Es cierto- concuerda, sentándose en el sillón frente a mí. –Tú, ¿Cómo has estado?- añade, cambiando de tema, refiriéndose a algo muy concreto.

-Bien- digo, cortando el tema. Mi humor y actitud cambiaron al instante luego de esa simple pregunta.

-Vamos Sesshomaru. ¿Cuándo vas a superar eso? La verdad no sé por qué te sorprendió. Todos te dijimos que esa mujer no te convenía, pero tú no hiciste caso- me recuerda.

-No quiero hablar al respecto.

-Está bien. No hablemos sobre ella entonces. Pero, Sesshomaru, vas a una fiesta de recién graduados, puedes conocer alguna chica interesante… O, en su defecto, a alguna chica que esté realmente buena- aquello era cierto. Y lo último no era del todo descabellado. Un polvo no le hace daño a nadie.

-Tengo que ir a cambiarme- puntualizo al ver el reloj, haciendo como que ignoraba lo último dicho por él. En realidad me quedaban 40 minutos, pero la simple mención de esa mujer siempre sacaba lo peor de mi humor. Fui a darme un larga, realmente larga ducha mientras pensaba seriamente en lo último dicho por Inuyasha.

Ya pasaban de las 11pm cuando arribamos por fin en el local y comenzamos a hacer la fila para entrar. El sitio realmente no quedaba tan lejos de casa, sólo 30 minutos pero, como ya había supuesto, Rin tardó de más. Aunque, no la reprochaba, estaba preciosa en un vestido color arcilla, era sencillo, de escote cuadrado y sostenido de sus hombros apenas por tirantes, ajustado a su cuerpo como un guante y largo hasta medio muslo. Su cabello castaño iba suelto y liso, largo hasta media espalda, con un flequillo cuadrado en la frente que la hacía lucir muy joven.

La conversación entre nosotros no era más que de trivialidades sobre el clima o cómo estaría la fiesta, por lo que me permitía a mí mismo divagar un poco. El lugar parecía nuevo, muy moderno, tanto por el ambiente, la gente que allí se encontraba y la música que tocaba el dj. Realmente no era mucho mi estilo, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de lugares, siempre me tocaba hacer de niñero de Rin, a pesar que ya contaba con 19 años, no la dejaban salir nunca sola.

Al igual que la mayoría de los hombres presentes, yo vestía de traje y corbata, más particularmente traje y camisa negros acompañados por una llamativa corbata roja. Usualmente este tipo de locales eran más informales, pero dado que estaba alquilado por un grupo de recién graduados, era una fiesta privada y todos iban bien vestidos.

Cuando por fin entramos, la emoción de Rin creció exponencialmente, se volvió loca de alegría. Tomó mi mano y comenzó a buscar por todo el lugar al chico con quien salía; cuando por fin lo encontró, me soltó y corrió hacia él, colgándose de su cuello en un muy apasionado beso. Casi habría preferido no mirar, pero tuve que acercarme.

-Hola, bella. Estás preciosa- lo escuchó decir al estar ya frente a ellos. Observando cómo el chico le tomaba la mano y la hacía girar sobre sí para poder verla completamente.

-¡Oh! Gracias- pronunció Rin, con una sonrisa brillante en sus labios pintados de rosa y un poderoso rubor en sus mejillas. –Oh, sí… Él es mi primo Sesshomaru. Sessho, él es mi novio, Miroku.

Luego de las correspondientes presentaciones entre nosotros, Miroku pasó a presentar a una chica que se encontraba, al parecer escondida, a sus espaldas.

-Rin, Sesshomaru, ella es mi hermana. Kagome, mi novia Rin y su primo.

Ella parecía tan fuera de lugar como yo. Distraída y deseando estar en cualquier lugar antes que allí. Esto me causó un poco de gracia, haciéndome dedicarle una sonrisa comprensiva, a la que ella pareció responder.

La chica se veía hermosa. Su cuerpo de guitarra, con bien proporcionados glúteos y nada despreciables pechos cubiertos por un vestido verde esmeralda que dejaba sus hombros totalmente descubiertos, enmarcando perfectamente sus delicadas y jóvenes curvas. Era muy blanca, con pequeñas y numerosas pecas sobre su nariz y mejillas, su cabello contrastaba con su piel, tan negro como la noche, largo hasta sus caderas, en una cascada de perfectos bucles. Y sus ojos, dos enormes lunas que me miraban, tímidos, tras una espesa capa de largas y sensuales pestañas. Era realmente bella.

Tras un par de segundos de anonadada admiración de parte de ambos, finalmente nuestras manos hicieron contacto, haciéndome sentir una agradable y cálida sensación bajo su roce. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, tenía a la chica en mis brazos, sosteniéndose firmemente de mis antebrazos, yo rodeándola por la cintura.

-¿Por qué no bailan?- fue todo lo que dijo Miroku, quien la había empujado hacia mí, antes de alejarse con Rin de la mano, quien aprovechó para guiñarme pícaramente un ojo.

Cuando bajé la mirada de nuevo hacia ella, fui realmente consciente de la situación. ¡Ella estaba en mis brazos! Totalmente ruborizada, evitando mi mirada. Tomé su mentón y, con delicadeza, le subí la mirada hacia mí. Quería ver esas preciosas perlas, esos ojos grises y brillantes, grandes y expresivos.

Sus labios llenos y pintados de un rojo oscuro y brillante me invitaban a besarla. Besar esa boca sería quedar marcado, lo que no sabía yo era por cuanto tiempo. Sería una marca más allá de lo superficial, y algo dentro de mí era consciente de aquello, obligándome a recordar momentos amargos del pasado.

Me dije que tomaría el asunto con calma, que no lo forzaría. Si las cosas se daban a lo largo de la noche, estaría bien pagado. En caso contrario, me daría por satisfecho con haber ayudado a Rin a pasar una buena velada.

-¿Bebes algo? Aún es muy temprano para bailar- pronuncié, alejándome levemente de ella, ofreciéndole nuevamente mi mano.

-Gracias- sonrió aún apenada, colocando su mano en la mía.

Caminamos a la barra y cada uno pidió su trago, por supuesto, los hice poner a mi cuenta. Ella pidió un Martini, no sé con exactitud qué tenía, pero lucía de un color rojizo, como caramelo derretido, y en lugar de una aceituna, contaba con una pequeña cereza en el fondo de la copa. Notó mi curiosidad y me ofreció para probar. Normalmente no habría aceptado, pero era realmente curioso para mí, que suelo beber tragos puros y nada de cocteles.

La sensación de tener el líquido en mi boca contrarrestó a la de sentirlo bajar por mi garganta. En mi paladar de sentía dulce y fuerte a la vez, pero al tragar, quemaba de una manera gloriosa. Mi expresión debió delatar mi agrado hacia aquella bebida, ya que la chica sonrió satisfecha y recibió de vuelta su copa.

-Es una combinación agradable. Está muy bueno, tienes buen gusto- opiné.

-Gracias- respondió ella, con una mirada que no supe descifrar, cosa que me descolocó. Era la primera vez que una chica parecía un enigma ante mis ojos, la primera vez que no podía entender lo que con una mirada ella quería decirme.

-¡Kagome!- gritó sobre la multitud una voz masculina extrañamente conocida para mí. Cuando pude ver al dueño, comprendí la razón, y mi mal humor se hizo presente nuevamente. Si pude estar en paz conmigo mismo 30 minutos, fue demasiado, aunque sería un nuevo record.

Kagome abrazó muy efusivamente a aquel hombre que yo despreciaba, y mi humor fue aún peor. ¿Qué tenían ellos que ver? ¿Acaso…?

La conversación entre ellos no se extendió demasiado. Aun así, estaba a punto de retirarme cuando ella pareció recordar mi presencia y pasó a "presentarme".

-¡Koga! Quiero presentarte a alguien, él es…- Pero sus palabras murieron al ver cómo nos mirábamos. -¿Se conoce n?

-Para mi desgracia- le respondo cortante, sin quitar la mirada de esos ojos azules tan parecidos a los que una vez, hace no tanto tiempo, creí amar. Éstos, sin embargo, me miraban con disculpa. Sabía perfectamente que él no tenía nada que ver con la decisión de su hermana, pero era su familia, y no me sentía preparado para simplemente dejar pasar esto por alto.

-Veo que has olvidado muy pronto tu supuesto dolor, Taisho. Ya tienes una nueva conquista.- Dijo él en su defensa.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- dije, interrumpiendo las palabras de Kagome, quien se apresuraba a corregir a Kouga de su error.

-Tampoco es mi asunto lo de Kagura, pero te empeñas en culparme también- pensaba responder, pero esta vez él fue más rápido que yo. –No voy a culparte por superar lo que ella te hizo pero, por favor, no hagas pagar a alguien más por sus pecados. Kagome es buena chica, muy buena.

El color que se dibujó en las mejillas de Kagome, compitió fuertemente con el de sus labios.

-Te agradezco el consejo pero,… -Esta vez fui yo el cortado cuando intenté corregirlo. Alguien lo llamó y se marchó dando una rápida disculpa hacia ambos. Me encogí de hombros hacia la chica a mi lado, quien seguía ruborizada.

Después de aquella conversación con Kouga, mi humor no volvió a ser el mismo. Quería irme de allí, quería estar sólo. La imagen de Rin bailando, feliz y sonriente, me hizo soportar; eso y unos cuantos whiskeys de más.

Kagome, a mi lado, estaba aburrida. Llevaba ya dos Martini e iba por el tercero, por lo que parecía estarse conteniendo las ganas de bailar y disfrutar. No la culpaba. Era una chica joven que quería divertirse y yo no me sentía con el derecho de mantenerla atada a mí y mi oscuro humor. Además, es probable que esta también sea su fiesta de graduación.

-Si quieres, puedes ir con tus amigos- le digo de improvisto. Ella pareció apenarse.

-No tengo muchos amigos. Sólo Kouga y mi hermano, de los presentes. Ambos están ocupados con sus novias- luego me mira y sonríe resignada.

Apuro lo que queda de mi whiskey y, dejando de lado el vaso vacío junto con mi mala cara, le ofrezco una mano, invitándola a bailar. Si antes se había sorprendido, ahora estaba descolocada. Como si no supiera si hablo en serio o bromeo.

-Anda, vamos a bailar- insisto.

-¿Seguro?- pregunta, insegura.

-Si lo que crees es que no sé bailar, permíteme demostrarte lo contrario.

Perpleja, imita mi acción anterior, apurando lo que queda en su copa y dejándola de lado antes de tomar mi mano y acompañarme al centro de la pista de baile.

Compartimos unas cuantas Salsas, un par de Merengues y otro tanto de Bachatas, antes que cambiaran a un ritmo más erótico e íntimo. Ella tragó antes de mirarme, pude ver la presión en su garganta, como consultando si eso también lo bailaríamos. Yo echo un vistazo a mí alrededor, parece que ahora hay más gente en la pista, perdí de vista a Rin y eso me hace sentir un poco preocupado, pero el deseo de tener cerca a esa pelinegra puede más. Sé que Rin sabe cuidarse.

Cuando vuelvo a posar mis ojos en ella, mi deseo crece de una manera que no hubiera creído posible. Ella está sudada, con algunos mechones de cabello pegados a su rostro, las pupilas levemente dilatadas por el alcohol, los labios entreabiertos por el agotamiento y una mirada tan inquisitiva como la propia.

Con mis manos, pido las de ella y las coloco detrás de mí cuello, obligándola a pegarse a mi cuerpo. Soy consciente de toda ella. Mis manos viajan desde su cintura a sus costados y luego a sus caderas, desde donde la atraigo más a mí. Nuestros cuerpos se amoldan y comienzan a moverse al ritmo de la música, excitándome.

Kagome pasa sus manos por mi cuello, hasta mi garganta, luego baja lenta y tortuosamente por mi pecho, deteniéndose justo en el borde de mi pantalón. Dejo escapar un gruñido, ella parece divertirse con mi excitación. Nuestros rostros están tan cerca que puedo sentir la calidez de sus labios contra los míos, y no puedo evitar rozar su labio inferior con mi lengua, sintiendo el débil sabor a fresas de su labial. Mientras tanto y lentamente, ella saca el botón de mi pantalón, dejándolo arriba sólo por la cremallera.

-A menos que quieras terminar en mi cama, te recomiendo que alejes tus pequeñas y..- Comenzaba a reclamar, hasta que un gemido escapa de mis labios al sentir sus finos y fríos dedos enroscarse en mi miembro erecto.

Como reacción instantánea, en apenas un parpadeo, la tenía acorralada contra la pared, invadiendo su boca con mi lengua, saboreándola. Su sabor era exquisito, su cuerpo temblada bajo mi roce, y el mío vibraba bajo sus lentos y suaves movimientos. No pude aguantarlo más. Sujeté sus manos sobre su cabeza, alejándolas de mí, pegando todo mi cuerpo al suyo, haciéndola sentir claramente mi erección contra su vientre.

La solté de repente, no podía esperar más. Y la arrastré a un cubículo del baño público. Para mi suerte estaban desocupados, entramos y cerré la puerta con seguro. Cuando volteé a verla, estaba jadeando, sus ojos chispeaban de excitación, se relamía los labios.

La tomé por las caderas y levanté hasta sentarla sobre el mesón de los lavados, metiéndome entre sus piernas. Nuestras bocas volvieron a encontrarse, más exigentes, más ardientes. Mis manos se desplazaron por sus pechos, estrujándolos quizás con más fuerza de la necesaria, muriendo sus quejidos en mi boca. Simplemente delicioso.

Cuando comenzó a mover sus caderas contra mí supe que era el momento. Le subí el vestido y tiré de sus bragas, tirándolas al suelo. Y la penetré. Era gloriosamente estrecha, estaba tan caliente y tan húmeda. Fue como una droga, la follé con fuerza y rapidez, sus gritos y gemidos me dejaron más que satisfecho.

Al terminar, ambos nos quedamos abrazados, yo aún en su interior, intentando calmar nuestras respiraciones. Salí de ella y, cuando intenté recuperar sus bragas, descubrí que estas habían caído en la papelera.

-No creo que desees volver a ponértelas- pronuncié acomodando mi ropa. -¿Estarás bien así?- La miré. La sangre entre sus piernas me trajo a la realidad.

-¡Sí! Eso creo- dijo, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Parecía que no había sentido dolor.

-¿Eras virgen?- pregunté sin tapujos y comencé a preocuparme. No habíamos usado protección.

-Sí- Su voz fue un murmullo débil, ahora sí parecía realmente apenada.

Me maldije internamente, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Pero la verdad es que no me dio ninguna pista. Estaba tan segura de sí. Estaba tan excitada, fue tan audaz. Y entonces deseé poseerla nuevamente.

Una vez se hubo acomodado la ropa, tomé su mano y la llevé conmigo a rastras fuera del baño, ignorando las miradas tanto de hombres como de mujeres. Busqué y conseguí a Rin aun bailando con Miroku.

-Me voy. Son las 3, llega a mi departamento antes de las 8- susurré al oído de mi prima.

-¿Qué? Pero…- cuando vio a Kagome un par de pasos detrás de mí, con el cabello despeinado y las mejillas enrojecidas, lo entendió. –Oh… De acuerdo... Que tengas buena noche- besó mi mejilla y siguió bailando.

Esa noche no hice más que amar a esa hermosa mujer que acababa de conocer, hasta que terminamos rendidos sobre el sillón de la sala de mi departamento a las 5 de la mañana.

Ese fue el mejor sexo que había tenido en mucho, mucho tiempo. Esa fue la primera noche que aquella mujer no irrumpió en mis sueños volviéndolos pesadillas.


End file.
